bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Jay Bilzerian
|species = Human |skin_color = |eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student at Bridgeton Middle School |friends = Nick Birch Andrew Glouberman Jessi Glaser Missy Foreman-Greenwald |love_interest = Pam (formerly) Jessi Glaser (formerly) Matthew (possibly) |enemies = Daniel |row2 = Jason Mantzoukas |row1 = "Ejaculation" |name = |allies = |love_interests = |portrayed_by = Jason Mantzoukas |birth = 2004-2006 |first_appearance = Ejaculation }} Jay Bilzerian is one of the main characters of the animated Netflix original series Big Mouth. Jay is a 13-year-old boy living in the suburbs of New York City, who makes a habit of having sex with pillows. Biography Jay is Nick and Andrew's other best friend. He is the youngest of an extremely dysfunctional family. His mother is an alcoholic, his older brothers bully him, and his father constantly cheats on his mother. He is bisexual, having shown interest in having sex with both male and female characters. He is additionally poly-amorous, as he has no problem with banging two different pillows at the same time. Appearance Jay is a 13-year-old Middle Eastern male with tan skin, black spiky hair, and big black eyebrows with a little hair in between them, almost forming a unibrow. He also has brown eyes, big ears, and a very Iranian looking nose. He wears a white shirt, a black vest, purple pants, and black and white sneakers. Personality Jay is a very sexually active individual who tries to engage in sexual relationships with girls and later on, also guys. He suffers from his inability to self-actualize and self-reflect often causing Jay to suffer inwardly from nervous tension and emotional insecurities which always leads to feelings of shame, guilt, and sadness. Although dedicated, Jay's love goes unrequited, which effects manifest themselves as being clingy once it's given to him. He struggles with finding and creating his own identity and occasionally seeks out attention from others to cope with bouts of loneliness and sadness. Jay has a passion for magic and is a fan of tons of famous magicians such as David Copperfield. He does magic tricks all the time to impress the ladies (and gentlemen), but he mostly does magic because he actually likes magic and it's one of his many passions. Jay has a very feeble admiration for his family which is put to the test multiple times throughout the series, in episodes such as "Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality", where his brothers brutally abused and tortured him, which was not uncommon for his family. It's been shown that his mom, Jenna Bilzerian, does not take good care of him. "The Head Push" reveals that she does not actually feed him properly. His father, Guy Bilzerian, is also horrible. In "I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah", Guy said that Jay was a disappointment to him because he did magic. Due to his lack of parental love, he takes comfort in Nick's parents, Elliot and Diane, as they love him very much and treat him more like a son than his own parents ever did. Starting with the episode "Florida", Jay left home and moved into The Birch House, where Elliot and Diane treated him with the exact kind of love and respect that his own family would never give to him and he was much happier there. As seen in "The ASSes", Jay suffers from ADHD and some form of a severe mental illness where Jay is talking to inanimate objects and having "sex" with them, such as his pillow, Pam. His mental and behavioral disorders exacerbate his emotional issues making it harder for Jay to love himself and accept who he is. He tries his best to do what's right and doesn't take pleasure in gratuitous violence. Trivia *He is the only main character not to have a hormone monster, with Maurice speculating that Jay serves as his own hormone monster. *Although Jay's penis has never been directly shown on screen, it can be inferred that he is uncircumcised. In "Ejaculation", Nick hallucinated everyone as giant penises, and Jay was an uncircumcised one. In "The Planned Parenthood Show", Missy's story featured monsters, alien monsters modeled after Jay, who utilized a phallic space shuttle and phallic weapons, all of which depicted uncircumcised penises. *Jay's mother says that she has a secret daughter who isn't Guy Bilzerian's child, but likely to be Coach Steve's. *Jay is bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Humans Category:Kids and Teens Category:Males Category:Blizerian Family Category:Antagonists Category:Middle Easterns Category:LGBT Characters